


I Don’t Want This To End

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [27]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, Graduation, Kissing, Post-Graduation, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: Amidst graduation celebrations, Philippa and Lise slip away





	I Don’t Want This To End

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 27 - Trope Prompt - Celebration

Philippa and Lise slipped away from the graduation celebrations. Away from their fellow graduates, their professors and their families for a moment together. They took a short walk through the Academy’s gardens, conscious they would soon be missed. 

Both women cut a striking picture - resplendent in their dress uniforms, hair elegantly coiffured, Philippa with her black hair loose and Lise with her long reddish blonde hair pulled nto a bun. 

Mixed emotions ran through Philippa. Excitement, pride and the slightest sense of appreciation. She couldn’t wait to get her assignment, but she would miss Lise terribly. 

They found somewhere to sit, a low stone wall. Philippa took Lise’s hand in her own and squeezed it. 

“I don’t want this to end.” Philippa said, her voice quite, muted. “We will be assigned to different ships and we won’t see each other.”

“Shhh,” Lise said reassuringly pulling her hand free and placing her index finger to her lover’s lips. “Don’t think about it now, let’s just enjoy the present.”

Then Lise replaced her finger with her lips, kissing Philippa intensely.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic relates to my fics - [Orchids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386855) and [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368024)


End file.
